


A Moment's Rest

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Final Fantasy XII: Short Story Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet into an event that helps Vaan slowly further his opinions on Basch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story I posted on ff.net a while back. I have brought it here in hopes of seeing new views on it.
> 
> The story takes place just before the party returns to Rabanastre with Basch as a guest character still.
> 
> I did my best to keep the characters as in character as possible while making this little drabble my own work. Any errors in the text are mine, even after three rereadings and checking with the word processor.

**"With each passing day, the world finds new and exciting ways to kill a man." - Balthier (Final Fantasy XII - Garamscythe Waterway)**

 

    The sun shone bright and the heat pounded as Vaan attempted to catch the group's dinner. Vaan had been sentenced to this chore because he had managed to annoy Balthier a little too much. The small group of three men and a viera had just barely managed to escape Barheim Passage thanks to the Queen Mimic they had been forced to face.

 

    Why do I have to hunt with my brother's killer, was all Vaan could think about as he desperately tried to find something that wouldn't eat him first. Vaan finally saw it. A large Cockatrice came into view. Unsheathing his mythril blade, the orphan ran forward, not heeding what was behind him.

 

    Following Vaan was an Alpha Wolf, and it was definitely hungry. Vaan kept up his pursuit of the large ball of feathers, only stopping when he hears a sword pierce through flesh and bone. Vaan turned around quickly to see Basch with his rusty commandeered sword planted exactly where the creature’s heart would be.

 

    "It would be best if you never focus entirely on one enemy in this place." Basch replied as he weakly managed to lift the massive wolf.

 

   "I don't need your help!" Was all Vaan could shout as he reluctantly followed the older Hume back to their temporary campsite on the bluff.

 

  "Ah, so that's where you went off to then Basch. Making sure Vaan wasn't eaten?" Balthier asked as Basch immediately set about cooking the meat just as Vaan was trying to start a fire.

 

   "I doubt Vaan so weak that this creature could eat him, but I do think it to make a better meal than a Nekbeht. Those are poisonous Cockatrice." The ex-captain said as he set about the task of turning the large animal into a meal for four.

 

   The meal came out wonderfully filling and appealing to eat. Vaan was trying so hard not to make a compliment out of sheer hatred and force of stubbornness.

 

   "Where did you learn to cook wolves in such a manner?" Fran asked, her red eyes actually showing how intrigued in the answer the archer was.

 

   "I learned from my mother when I was ten. Living in Landis, there were plenty of wolves. You needed to know how kill them in one stroke and how to cook them thoroughly." Basch said with a reminiscent smile that slowly faded to a solemn expression.

 

   Balthier was surprised to hear the word Landis escape from the blonde’s mouth. It was once believed that no one had survived when the Empire destroyed her. But now he knew that two at least had survived that massacre. The pirate could sense that the captain was remembering the past, and that Vaan was slowly but surely easing up on the man.

 

   "Well, we'd all best get some rest while we can tonight. The monsters will wake before us otherwise, and I'd rather not lug along any corpses." Balthier said in his usual sarcastic tone before turning in. Fran looked to Basch.

 

   "I will take the first watch, a man whom 'as been trapped in there as long as you 'ave needs proper rest." The viera said as she sat along the edge of the bluff, her long legs dangling in the air from where she sat.

 

   Basch was reluctant at first but did eventually lay down and instantly fell asleep against the temporarily nice and cool sand beneath him. Vaan watched him silently, his views of the man slowly changing.

 

   How can someone like him have killed the king OR even my brother? Reks am I wrong about Captain Basch, Vaan thought as he nodded off. When Vaan woke again he could make out the silhouette of the fatigued man sitting cross-legged where Fran had been when he nodded off. From what he could tell the man was looking up at the sky.

 

    "I thought you were supposed to take it easy." Vaan said almost accusingly as he walked over to the blond man, who only looked at him when he sat down a few inches away from him.

 

    "I can not be a burden. If I have the strength to do something I will do it regardless of conditions. That and I needed to see the sky." Basch replied a soft but tired smile across his bearded face. Vaan was taken aback by the amount of dedication the man had to being a functioning part of their unusual party.

 

   "Why the sky?" Vaan found himself asking before he could stop himself from blurting it out. Basch simply let out a hoarse chuckle as he turned to look at the young Hume.

 

    "I look at the sky, so I can remember happier times for Dalmasca. Before I came here I lived in Landis. The Empire claimed her, there did I vow it would never happen here. I have failed, but if she can be restored there is still hope."Basch said finally, his eyes showing almost the same wisdom as Old Dalan of Low Town.

 

    "How long ago did you come to Dalmasca?" Vaan asked, once again blurting out his question, hitting himself mentally. Basch sighed solemnly, but smiled.

 

   "I suppose I can tell you," he started,” I came to Dalmasca in late 688, I was about 18 and had just lost my home and gone separately from my brother. During the first part of my aimless wandering in the Westersand I collapsed. A knight of the Order found me and brought me to Rabanstre, where my will to live and sense of justice returned to me. I vowed to defend Dalmasca and became a Knight myself."

 

Vaan felt a small tinge of understanding finally starting to form. Never before had he thought about what fortune had been given Dalmasca. Landis had been eradicated just like Nabradia, compared to that Dalmasca got lucky.

 

   "You look a lot like him." Basch said before once again looking at the stars. Vaan didn't need to ask whom he meant. Vaan got that comment often from Miguelo. They meant that he looked like Reks.

 

   "I know that. I've been told that a lot." Vaan said, pulling his legs up to his bare chest.

 

   "We should wake up Balthier and Fran soon, it would be best to leave as soon as possible." Basch said as he stood up and offered a hand to help the sandy haired youth up. Vaan reluctantly accepted the hand and was surprised how much force still lived in that arm after two years of confinement in that cage as he hauled him up swiftly to his feet.

 

    "Well then, why don't we leave our little desert camp site and get to Rabanstre as soon as Vaan regains his wits." Balthier said, Fran next to him. With that the small group made their way through the Yardang Labyrinth back to Rabanastre, the Royal City and capital of Dalmasca.


End file.
